


cold, and then warm

by galacto (divinedogs)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Formula One, AtsuKita, Inarizaki, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being Gay For His Teammate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinedogs/pseuds/galacto
Summary: The water is cold, but his body is warm. It's all Atsumu is thinking about right now. Not the race, not the hundreds of people on the paddock, not the competition waiting for him outside this space.Just here. Just now.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Cosmo Christmas Gifts 2020, Rice Quartet Week 2021





	cold, and then warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilott/gifts).



> my first F1 au of my favorite ship, and it's a gift for [Xia](https://www.twitter.com/0SAAKA)!! <3 merry christmas!! thank you for always talking to me about my brainrots and sending me wonderful content, both HQ and F1. I hope you enjoy this~

The loud roaring of cars is something that is more than familiar to Atsumu Miya at this point. He grew up on the tracks, after all. The deafening noise, the hustle and bustle of hundreds of people, the endless string of photos and autographs and ambush interviews. It’s all home, more than anything. 

Today is a race weekend, just like any other. Preps are underway, and he’s currently doing warm ups with his trainer in his room. He’s a little out of breath, but nothing he isn’t used to. 

“Ice bath time, Atsumu.” Iwaizumi says as he cleans up the equipment they were previously using. Atsumu groans but doesn’t argue. The heat in Singapore was no joke, but that doesn’t mean he liked ice baths. He had always preferred long showers with hot water to wash off his skin, but alas the ice bath is a much needed pre-race warm up as well. (Or maybe calling it a cool down would be better suited.)

“By the way you broke your tub last weekend. God knows what you were doing to break that thing... so share one with your teammate for now.” Iwaizumi doesn’t say much more as he exits the room, leaving Atsumu agape and somewhat in shock. 

He’s partly panicking and it feels like all the focus he was building up throughout warm ups is now slowly fading. _Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck_. He’s inwardly cursing, not sure what else to do or say because it wasn’t like he had any other choice.

They've only been teammates a year, but he won't deny the crush he has on him and the fact that it's something he's been trying so hard to ignore. To say that his teammate was good looking is an understatement, Atsumu believes. He never outwardly admitted it though, at least not to the general public or anyone in his team really. But good looking really was an understatement and if Atsumu had any less of a drive to get as many wins as he could, he probably would’ve been distracted by his looks and he probably wouldn’t have as many podium wins as he does now. It doesn't help his case to see him off the tracks, behind the scenes. He's always working so hard, always following routines. But he was also funny and could easily match up with Atsumu's pranks and snarky remarks. There was nothing to _not_ like about him.

Atsumu shakes himself out of his trance and somehow musters up the courage, his signature cheeky smile on his face once again as he makes his way out of his room and to the little private area to the side of their motorhome for his ice bath. 

What greets him is a sight that causes panic and a lump in his throat. It wasn't his first time seeing his teammate topless or with less clothes than socially acceptable, but his heart thumps loudly in his ribcage anyway and he's trying his best not to become outwardly shy or awkward. It'd be out of character for him, so he makes his way in and strips and mentally prepares himself for the cold bath _and_ Kita Shinsuke. 

The two actually get along quite well. They are able to separate on track and off-track feelings, which Atsumu is grateful for because finding good friends in this sport can be difficult. But he wouldn't exactly say they were _close_ friends. Sure, they hang out. They have inside jokes and play video games and get drunk together sometimes but it's not like they're best friends. They don't talk about feelings, or hang out outside of team or sports events. The little crush that Atsumu has on his teammate was manageable all for those reasons, all things considered. But every once in a while, things like this happen and Atsumu thinks maybe it isn't manageable at all. 

"I broke my tub." Atsumu starts as he stands just to the side of Shinsuke, still a little shy. 

The tub offered by the team for their ice baths wasn't small by any means if there was only one person in it. Now, with two people, Atsumu begs to differ. 

Shinsuke laughs. "I heard from Iwaizumi. Its fine. Not bad sharing one tub for one weekend, right?" He takes the water in his hand and pours it over his head, combing through his hair so his bangs no longer cover his face. 

"With the wins we've been getting, you'd expect them to get us bigger tubs for our ice baths." Atsumu jokes as he makes his way into the bath. His feet are in first as he adjusts to the temperature before he slowly sinks in, water spilling in the process. He simply mouths an _oops_ and quickly shrugs it off. 

They're sitting across each other now and Atsumu doesn't really know what to make of the situation. Shinsuke seems relaxed and unbothered, legs crossed which leaves little space for Atsumu. The latter has to ball himself up so they don't come in contact. 

"You can get skin to skin with me. You know that right?" Shinsuke asks, already noticing Atsumu trying to avoid physical touch. It forces him to relax, until his legs are touching with Shinsuke's and he's in a much more comfortable position. 

The cold water has become more manageable now, more cooling and relaxing than stressful to the body. Atsumu takes water in his hand, spreading it across his face and pouring some over his shoulders and neck. The two sit in comfortable silence, the only sound between them the splashing of water and the noise coming from outside in the paddock. 

"What place do you think you'll finish today?" Atsumu attempts to start up a conversation.

"Hmm..." Shinsuke takes a moment to think, and then he smirks. "First."

"Ha, you wish. I'll be finishing first." Atsumu scoffs and flicks water at his face. "I'm finishing first. Mmmm... maybe you'll come in second."

"I'm just happy to finish the race safely, actually."

"Aim for some points for the team at least!" Atsumu whines. He wanted the team to get a good place as much as he wanted himself to finish first in the overall driver rankings come end of the season.

"I've been doing well to score points for the team, haven't I?"

"Well yeah... pretty consistent actually."

"I'm doing well, I'm just not a monster like you and the others are." Shinsuke's smile is always so genuine, Atsumu thinks. He wonders how this dude even found himself in this sport, and then realizes he doesn't really know that much about his teammate's childhood as he thought he did.

The two share a conversation just like that for a bit more and Atsumu completely forgets that they're sitting almost naked, right in front of each other, in an ice bath. Atsumu doesn't notice that their legs are now a tangled mess in the water, thighs touching and all.

Suddenly Atsumu is hyperaware of the skin touching his and the cold water is the only thing that's keeping him from heating up completely. A lump forms in his throat again and he's looking everywhere but at his teammate.

"Hey, Atsumu..." Shinsuke calls him out. He doesn't know if he's imagining the hoarseness in his voice.

Shinsuke flicks water at him when he doesn't answer, and now he's forced to look at his teammate. He's doing his best to avoid eye contact, but he can tell Shinsuke is intent on pushing whatever he wants to say.

"Are you okay?" he asks. _Why does he sound so serious all of a sudden_ , Atsumu wonders to himself.

Atsumu tries to muster up the most nonchalant smile he possibly can and nods in reply, still unable to form words, brain still short-circuiting at the thighs resting on his.

Shinsuke smiles back and then reaches over to pinch his nose as if it were the most normal thing to do between conversations and shared silences.

He's staring down at the water now, looking at the morphed image of Shinsuke's legs on his, spread out and relaxed. Shinsuke cupping his cheeks is what brings his attention back down to earth, and now he's forced to look at his teammate eye to eye.

 _His hands are so gentle_ , Atsumu thinks to himself. Its what he thinks as Shinsuke brushes a thumb against his cheek. Its what he thinks as he sees Shinsuke smile at him. Its what he thinks as Shinsuke cards a hand through his hair, playing with a few strands before finally finding its place at the back of his head.

Atsumu doesn't stop himself from coming a bit closer, all panic he was feeling earlier now out of his head. Shinsuke moves closer, too, and the thumping in his chest is getting louder every second but he stays calm.

"You think this is okay?" Shinsuke asks in a whisper. There are engines roaring outside and people screaming and camera shutters clicking, but Shinsuke's voice was Atsumu's only focus and everything else has faded into the background.

"Who the hell knows." Atsumu shrugs, lips now only a few millimeters apart from Shinsuke's. He feels the smile on Shinsuke's lips ghosting against his own. 

The water is cold, but his body is warm. It's all Atsumu is thinking about right now. Not the race, not the hundreds of people on the paddock, not the competition waiting for him outside this space. 

Just here. Just now.

The distance closes and its like the world falls silent. Like they aren't prepping for a race, like they aren't in a place with thousands of people, like it's just the two of them.

No one moves, and Atsumu thinks it's because they're both scared to cross that threshold they're currently on. They sit there, lips connected but unmoving. They have to move at some point though, otherwise Atsumu's nerves would have been for nothing. So he goes first.

He runs a hand through Shinsuke's wet hair, the other resting promptly on his jawline. He licks at Shinsuke's lips, and the latter opens up and now its a mess of lips and tongues because Atsumu can't get enough. Their tongues play at each other, licking and tasting and it takes everything in him not to make any noise. He's hungry for _moremoremore_ and he honestly doesn't want this to ever stop.

Shinsuke makes a move next. The tub is small, but its enough that he can straddle Atsumu, sitting comfortably on his lap. Shinsuke feels the growing bulge pressing on his thigh and he can't help the soft moan that comes out of his lips. It sends a shiver down Atsumu's spine and he wishes, prays, that this isn't the last time he hears that sound. Almost on instinct, his hand comes down to rest on Shinsuke's ass, squeezing a bit and unintentionally pulling him closer. 

Shinsuke's hands are tugging at blonde strands now, and Atsumu doesn't fight back and follows the latter's lead. The water isn't all that cold anymore, and even if it were neither of them notice at this point as their bodies heat up against each other.

Atsumu feels so hungry and feral that it scares him just how much he wants this. The tongue licking at his own sends heat down to his crotch and he's starting to feel a bit too hard to be comfortable. Their bare chests slide easily against each other, the water easing the friction.

Shinsuke rolls his hips in an expert move and Atsumu can't help the moan that escapes his lips at the sudden pressure. Shinsuke puts some distance between them, one finger on Atsumu's lips in an attempt to silence him. He's smirking and it drives Atsumu even crazier.

"Shhh... Someone might hear us." even as he says it he's still rolling his hips against Atsumu's crotch, and it's taking everything in the latter to not make any more noise. Shinsuke seems pleased with himself to be able to drive him to insanity like this.

They kiss again, now a little calmer than earlier. Shinsuke continues to roll his hips in slow languid movements and all Atsumu can do is whimper and curse at the fabric of their shorts and boxers.

The knock that comes at their door is what snaps them out of it, Shinsuke quickly jumping of Atsumu's lap to retake his earlier position.

Iwaizumi doesn't wait for a response and opens the door, eyes trained on a piece of paper probably showing stats that are important for the race. "Time's up. Get dressed, let's go." is all he says. He doesn't even look up from the piece of paper before leaving.

Atsumu is out of breath and his hair is a mess and his lips are swollen and he definitely has a hard on right now. Shinsuke seemed to be in a similar situation as well. The two stare at each other for a bit, and then they smile.

No more words are shared as Shinsuke is the one who gets out of the tub first, Atsumu following just a few seconds later. 

As Atsumu is drying himself up, Shinsuke comes close. A little too close to be normal. Their breaths are mixing and Atsumu is back to internally panicking.

"Good luck on the race. See you later." Shinsuke smirks, palming Atsumu through his wet shorts and planting a not-so-chaste kiss on his lips. He tries not to moan, but his vocal cords betray him and a whimper escapes his lips anyway. It doesn't take long before his teammate exits the small room, leaving Atsumu in shock. 

An electric hum is left on his skin as he dresses up, exiting the room a few moments later to properly dress up for the race that's still ahead of him.

The day ends with a podium finish for both, Atsumu finishing first and Shinsuke at second like the former predicted earlier that day. It's another feeling that Atsumu won't ever get enough of, the high of winning and getting showered in champagne as a crowd of hundreds and thousands cheer him on.

Atsumu further feels his win and his blessings at the end of the day as he's being led to a room in the hotel that isn't his. He knows he'll get wrecked tonight and he knows it'll be the good kind.

**Author's Note:**

> END!! :D i hope you guys enjoyed reading that as much as i enjoyed writing it!! apologies for any mistakes and grammatical errors and all that... i dont usually write AUs because the world building intimidates me but alas i had to give in to my brain rot and offer this to xia, who has been on the receiving end of said brain rot. thank u and ily xia i hope you enjoyed and i hope we see each other soon!! mwah <33  
> once again, your comments and kudos are my serotonin boost! if you'd like, you can find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/kodzue) and scream at or with me.


End file.
